Призыватель
Призыватель — термин, которым обычно называют игрока League of Legends. Также это понятие используют для отслеживания статистики и счёта каждого игрока. Каждый призыватель имеет уровень, который увеличивается с опытом. История Древняя война между протекторатом (герб — олень) и магами-владыками (герб — сова) прокатилась по всему Валорану, но особенно яростная битва произошла на поле боя, ныне известном как Ущелье призывателей. При помощи таинственной личности войну удалось завершить, однако могущественное волшебство изменило ландшафт и извратило местных обитателей. Теперь бывшее поле боя полно развалин, принадлежащим обеим сторонам конфликта, в которых теперь поселились могущественные монстры: мощный Дракон и Барон Нашор. В наше время призыватели используют магические или не магические предметы для того, чтобы вызвать миньонов, монстров, или для применения различных вещей. Большинство призывов совершаются магическими средствами с помощью маны или с помощью мощных артефактов. Призыватели змей Билджвотера используют установленные колонны, чтобы имитировать крики и крики обитателей глубины, вызывать их на поверхность или преследовать их. Одна из таких змей была призвана во время одного из недавних мучений, чтобы помочь Билджвотеру выстоять против натиска бессмертной орды. Описание ]] Игрок в Лиге Легенд берёт на себя роль призывателя — одарённого чароплёта, обладающего могуществом вызывать чемпионов в качестве аватаров для сражения. Все политические конфликты будут решаться в ходе поединков управляемых чемпионов, таким образом, призыватели становятся главенствующей силой на континенте. Они не только управляют чемпионом в бою, но также используют особые заклинания и руны. По окончании матча призыватель получает опыт и синюю эссенцию. Опыт тратится на получение новых заклинаний и ячеек для рун, а очки влияния — для получения доступа к новым чемпионам и рунам, чтобы использовать их для будущих сражений. The Summoner's Code The Summoner's Code is a list of rules and guidelines that Riot Games Inc. provides to the players to abide to when participating in competitive play. If a summoner disobeys this code they might find themselves suspended for an amount of time. Repeated and/or severe infractions will incur harsher penalties. Any player can report a summoner that has disobeyed the code in a match; if this summoner gets reported a sufficient number of times, his actions will be reviewed by Riot Games' staff and eventually punished. Профиль призывателя The Summoner Profile page is the players personal page, which is accessible and part of the Client interface. Its primary use is to track the players game statistics, to showcase game achievements and players champions roster. It also has several customizable aesthetics features to better visually distinguish a player amidst other players (e.g. profile banners, frames, and summoner icons). Коллекция Страница Коллекция — ещё одна часть профиля призывателя, являющаяся частью интерефйса клиента игры. Его основное использование - отслеживать инвентарь игровых игроков, то, что есть чемпионы, страницы руны, скины, заклинания, эмоции и наборы предметов, которые у них есть. is another part of the summoner profile, it is accessible and part of the Client interface. Its primary use is to track the players game inventory, what champions, rune pages, skins, spells, emotes, and item sets they have. Имя призывателя Любой призыватель имеет возможность изменить своё имя призывателя за 13900 синей эссенции или за используя Riot Store (магазин в клиенте). Изменении имени призывателя происходит при условиях проверки, которая не допускает нецензурные слова или же их аббревиатуры. Так же не допускается приставка "RIOT" при отсутствии принадлежности самого призывателя к компании Riot Games. Если же имя призывателя было изменено и система всё-таки допустила нецензурное слово или словосочетание в имени, любой призыватель имеет право и возможность отправить жалобу на такого игрока, в следствии чего система отреагировав произведёт замену имени призывателя на временное имя "temp name*набор цифр" и такому провинившемуся призывателю будет дана возможность безнаказанно изменить своё имя призывателя на допустимое. Прочее * Summoner was a colloquial term used to refer to the Player to distinguish them from the player-controlled Champions. The term originates from the game's , wherein the Institute of War–and its employed Summoners–acted as a supreme government over the entirely of Runeterra and its people. While players no longer exist in-universe, the term is still used out-of-universe, for example: Summoner Spells, the Summoner's Code and the Summoner's Cup. * The term summoner may still appear within lore, but should be interpreted descriptively. * As of late 2014, Riot has stated that the concept of a Summoner (as found in the lore of the game) is to be altered, Institute of War is going to be removed and thus the in-lore League of Legends is to be "Fully Relaunched" again. Медиа Музыка= |Текст песни= }} ;Связанная музыка Season 2 World Championship - Login Screen| All-Star Shanghai 2013 - Login Screen| Season 3 Worlds - Login Screen| Season 3 Finals - Login Screen| All-Star Paris 2014 - Login Screen| World Championship 2014 - Login Screen| Season 2015 Pre-Finals - Login Screen| MSI 2016 - Login Screen| All-Star Barcelona 2016 - Login Screen| Worlds 2016 - Login Screen| Worlds 2016 Finals - Login Screen| MSI 2017 - Login Screen| Turkey Finals 2017 - Login Screen All-Star 2017 - Login Screen| World Championship 2017 - Login Screen| Legends Never Die (ft. Against The Current) Worlds 2017 - League of Legends| MSI 2018 - Login Screen| |-|Видео= ;Связанные видео Welcome to League of Legends| League of Legends- Season One Blooper Reel| League of Legends- Season One Blooper Reel 2| Dominion Cinematic Trailer| League of Legends- Summoner's Cup Sneak Peek| Road to the Cup| Warriors - 2014 World Championship (Imagine Dragons)| Worlds 2016 Zedd - Ignite| There Will Be Mayhem 2016 All-Star Event - League of Legends| |-|Галерея= Summoner magic channeling.png|Summoning Spell Summoners 2.png|Призыватели Summoners in sketch.png|Illustration of a team of Summoners Summoners Cup concept 2.jpg|Summoner's Cup Model Summoners Cup.jpg|Summoners Cup Summoners - Cinematic Trailer.jpg|Команда призывателей во время сражения Summoners 2 - Cinematic Trailer.jpg|Summoning matrix used to command a champion Summoners 3 - Cinematic Trailer.jpg|(A Summoner's robes, shown above) MSI 2018 Promo 01.jpg|MSI 2018 Champion Promo (by Riot Artist Michał Niewiara) Ссылки cs:Summoner en:Summoner de:Beschwörer es:Invocador fr:Invocateur pl:Przywoływacz pt-br:Invocador zh:召唤师